2009 NBA Draft
The 2009 NBA Draft was held on June 25, 2009 at the Washington Mutual Theatre at Madison Square Garden in New York, New York. In this draft, National Basketball Association (NBA) teams took turns selecting amateur college basketball players and other first-time eligible players, such as players from non-North American leagues. The draft was broadcast on ESPN at 7:00 PM (EDT). The NBA announced that 100 players, including 74 players from U.S. colleges and institutions and 26 international players, have filed as early entry candidates for the 2009 NBA Draft. The Los Angeles Clippers, who had obtaining the first selection, won the NBA Draft Lottery on May 22. The New Jersey Nets and the Oklahoma City Thunder were second and third respectively. The Los Angeles Clippers used the first overall pick to draft Blake Griffin, a sophomore from the University of Oklahoma. The New Jersey Nets used the second pick to draft Terrence Williams, a senior from University of Louisville, and the Oklahoma City Thunder used the third pick to draft James Harden, a sophomore from Arizona State University. Round one Round two Selections by team Several trades resulted in players changing teams on draft night. The following represents a team-by-team list showing where players ended up, after those transactions. Notable undrafted players Trades involving draft picks Draft-day trades The following trades involving drafted players were made on the day of the draft. *'A' Denver acquired the draft rights to 18th pick Ty Lawson from Minnesota in exchange for a future conditional first-round draft pick.67 *'B 1' 2''' Oklahoma City acquired the draft rights to 24th pick Byron Mullens from Dallas in exchange for the draft rights to 25th pick Rodrigue Beaubois and a 2010 second-round draft pick.68 *'''C New York acquired the draft rights to 29th pick Toney Douglas from the L.A. Lakers in exchange for a 2011 second-round draft pick and cash considerations.69 *'D 1' 2''' Portland acquired the draft rights to 31st pick Jeff Pendergraph from Sacramento in exchange for Sergio Rodríguez, the draft rights to 38th pick Jon Brockman and cash considerations.70 *'''E Houston acquired the draft rights to 32nd pick Jermaine Taylor from Washington in exchange for cash considerations.71 *'F' Houston acquired the draft rights to 34th pick Sergio Llull from Denver in exchange for cash considerations.72 *'G' Miami acquired the draft rights to 42nd pick Patrick Beverley from the L.A. Lakers in exchange for a 2011 second-round draft pick and cash considerations.73 *'H' New Orleans acquired the draft rights to 43rd pick Marcus Thornton from Miami in exchange for 2010 and 2012 second-round draft picks.74 *'I' Houston acquired the draft rights to 44th pick Chase Budinger from Detroit in exchange for a future second-round draft pick and cash considerations.75 *'J' Dallas acquired the draft rights to 45th pick Nick Calathes from Minnesota in exchange for a 2010 second-round draft pick and cash considerations.76 *'K' Oklahoma City acquired the draft rights to 54th pick Robert Vaden from Charlotte in exchange for cash considerations.68 L''' Cleveland acquired the draft rights to 57th pick Emir Preldžič from Phoenix in exchange for cash considerations Traded picks Prior to the day of the draft, the following trades were made and resulted in exchanges of draft picks between the teams. *'''a On June 24, 2009, Minnesota acquired the 5th pick, Etan Thomas, Darius Songaila and Oleksiy Pecherov from Washington in exchange for Randy Foye and Mike Miller.9 Minnesota used the 5th pick to draft Ricky Rubio. *'b' On July 31, 2007, Minnesota re-acquired their 2009 first-round draft pick along with Al Jefferson, Gerald Green, Ryan Gomes, Sebastian Telfair, Theo Ratliff, a 2009 first-round draft pick and cash considerations from Boston in exchange for Kevin Garnett.35 Previously, Boston acquired a 2009 first round draft pick, Wally Szczerbiak, Michael Olowokandi and Dwayne Jones on January 26, 2006 from Minnesota in exchange for Ricky Davis, Marcus Banks, Mark Blount, Justin Reed and two second-round draft picks.36 *'c' On October 24, 2007, Minnesota acquired a 2009 first-round draft pick, Antoine Walker, Wayne Simien, Michael Doleac and cash considerations from Miami in exchange for Ricky Davis and Mark Blount.37 Minnesota used the 18th pick to draft Ty Lawson. *'d 1' 2''' '''3 On June 24, 2009, Portland acquired the 22nd pick from Dallas in exchange for the 24th pick, 56th pick and a 2010 second-round draft pick.38 Portland used the 22nd pick to draft Víctor Claver and Dallas used the 24th and 56th pick to draft Byron Mullens and Ahmad Nivins respectively. *'e' On August 14, 2008, Sacramento acquired a 2009 first-round draft pick, Bobby Jackson, Donté Greene and cash considerations from Houston in exchange for Ron Artest, Sean Singletary and Patrick Ewing, Jr..39 Sacramento used the 23rd pick to draft Omri Casspi. *'f' On February 20, 2008, Oklahoma City (as Seattle) acquired a 2009 first-round draft pick, Francisco Elson and Brent Barry from San Antonio in exchange for Kurt Thomas.40 Oklahoma City used the 25th pick to draft Rodrigue Beaubois. *'g' On February 19, 2009, Chicago acquired Denver's 2009 first-round draft pick from Oklahoma City in exchange for Thabo Sefolosha.41 Previously, Oklahoma City acquired a 2009 first-round draft pick, Chucky Atkins and cash considerations on January 7, 2009 from Denver in exchange for a 2009 second-round draft pick and Johan Petro.42 Chicago used the 26th pick to draft Taj Gibson. *'h' On February 19, 2009, Memphis acquired a 2009 first-round draft pick, Mike Wilks, Adonal Foyle and cash considerations from Orlando in a three-team trade with Orlando and Houston.43 Memphis used the 27th pick to draft DeMarre Carroll. *'i' On July 31, 2007, Minnesota acquired a 2009 first-round draft pick, a first-round draft pick that was previously traded to Boston, Al Jefferson, Gerald Green, Ryan Gomes, Sebastian Telfair, Theo Ratliff and cash considerations from Boston in exchange for Kevin Garnett.35 Minnesota used the 28th pick to draft Wayne Ellington. *'j' On June 26, 2008, Portland acquired a 2009 second-round draft pick from the L.A. Clippers in exchange for the draft rights to Mike Taylor.44 Portland used the 33rd pick to draft Dante Cunningham. *'k' On January 7, 2009, Denver acquired a 2009 second-round draft pick and Johan Petro from Oklahoma City in exchange for a 2009 first-round draft pick, Chucky Atkins and cash considerations.42 Denver used the 34th pick to draft Sergio Llull. *'l' On October 31, 2005, Detroit acquired a 2009 second-round draft pick from Minnesota in exchange for Ronald Dupree.45 Detroit used the 35th pick to draft DaJuan Summers. *'m' On December 24, 2008, Memphis re-acquired their 2009 second-round draft pick along with Steve Francis and cash considerations from Houston in exchange for a 2011 second-round draft pick.46 Previously, Houston acquired a 2009 second-round draft pick and the draft rights to Donté Greene from Memphis in a three-team trade with Memphis and Portland on June 26, 2008.47 *'n' On June 26, 2008, San Antonio acquired Golden State's 2009 second-round draft pick, the draft rights to Malik Hairston and cash considerations from Phoenix in exchange for the draft rights to Goran Dragić.48 Previously, Phoenix acquired 2007 and 2009 second-round draft picks on January 3, 2005 from Golden State in exchange for Žarko Čabarkapa.49 San Antonio used the 37th pick to draft DeJuan Blair. *'o 1' 2''' On June 26, 2008, Portland acquired a 2009 second-round draft pick from Denver in a three-team trade with Denver and Chicago. Portland also acquired New York's 2009 second-round draft pick and Chicago's 2010 second-round draft pick from Chicago.44 Previously, Chicago acquired a 2006 first-round draft pick, 2007 and 2009 second-round draft picks, an option to exchange 2007 first-round draft picks, Tim Thomas, Michael Sweetney and Jermaine Jackson on October 4, 2005 from New York in exchange for Eddy Curry and Antonio Davis.50 Portland used the 38th and 55th pick to draft Jon Brockman and Patrick Mills respectively. *'''p On June 15, 2007, Detroit acquired 2009 and 2011 second-round draft picks from Toronto in exchange for Carlos Delfino.51 Detroit used the 39th pick to draft Jonas Jerebko *'q' On August 11, 2008, Charlotte acquired New Jersey's 2009 second-round draft pick from Oklahoma City in exchange for the draft rights to Kyle Weaver.52 Previously, Oklahoma City (as Seattle) acquired a 2009 second-round draft pick on July 7, 2006 from New Jersey in exchange for Mikki Moore.53 Charlotte used the 40th pick to draft Derrick Brown. *'r' On December 6, 2004, the L.A. Lakers acquired 2005 and 2009 second-round draft picks from Charlotte in exchange for Kareem Rush.54 The L.A. Lakers used the 42nd pick to draft Patrick Beverley *'s' On June 28, 2007, Miami acquired a 2009 second-round draft pick from Indiana in exchange for the draft rights to Stanko Barać.55 Miami used the 43rd pick to draft Marcus Thornton. *'t 1' 2''' On June 26, 2008, Minnesota acquired Philadelphia's and Miami's 2009 second-round draft picks and cash considerations from Miami in exchange for the draft rights to Mario Chalmers.56 Previously, Miami acquired a 2009 second-round draft pick, the draft rights to Daequan Cook and cash considerations on June 28, 2007 from Philadelphia in exchange for the draft rights to Jason Smith.57 Minnesota used the 45th and 47th pick to draft Nick Calathes and Henk Norel respectively. *'''u On February 21, 2008, Cleveland acquired Ben Wallace, Joe Smith and a 2009 second-round draft pick from Chicago in a three-team trade with Chicago and Oklahoma City (as Seattle).58 Cleveland used the 46th pick to draft Danny Green. *'v' On June 21, 2006, San Antonio acquired New Orleans's 2009 second-round draft pick, Matt Bonner and Eric Williams from Toronto in exchange for Rasho Nesterović.59 Previously, Toronto acquired Miami's 2006 second-round draft pick and New Orleans's 2009 second-round draft pick on January 31, 2006 from New Orleans in exchange for Aaron Williams.60 San Antonio used the 51st pick to draft Jack McClinton. *'w' On October 10, 2008, Indiana acquired 2009 and 2010 second-round draft picks, Eddie Jones and cash considerations from Dallas in exchange for Shawne Williams.61 Indiana used the 52nd pick to draft A. J. Price. *'x' On July 12, 2007, San Antonio acquired a 2009 second-round draft pick, Vassilis Spanoulis and cash considerations from Houston in exchange for Jackie Butler and the draft rights to Luis Scola.62 San Antonio used the 53rd pick to draft Nando de Colo. *'y' On February 13, 2007, Charlotte acquired a 2009 second-round draft pick, Eric Williams and cash considerations from San Antonio in exchange for Melvin Ely.63 Charlotte used the 54th pick to draft Robert Vaden. *'z' On July 20, 2007, Phoenix acquired Orlando's 2009 second-round draft pick from Oklahoma City (as Seattle) in exchange for 2008 and 2010 first-round draft picks and Kurt Thomas.64 Previously, Oklahoma City (as Seattle) acquired a 2009 second-round draft pick on July 11, 2007 from Orlando in exchange for Rashard Lewis.65 Phoenix used the 57th pick to draft Emir Preldžič. *'aa' On June 26, 2008, Miami acquired a 2009 second-round draft pick from Cleveland in exchange for the draft rights to Darnell Jackson.66 Miami used the 60th pick to draft Robert Dozier. Eligibility rules The basic eligibility rules for the draft are: * All drafted players must be at least 19 years old during the calendar year of the draft. In terms of dates, players eligible for the 2008 draft must be born on or before December 31, 1989. * Any player who is not an "international player", as defined in the collective bargaining agreement (CBA) between the league and its players union, must be at least one year removed from the graduation of his high school class. The CBA definition of "international" excludes anyone who completed high school in the U.S., or enrolled at a U.S. college or university. The "one year out of high school" requirement is in addition to the age requirement. For example, although O. J. Mayo, who declared for the draft after one season at USC, turned 19 in November 2006, six months before his high school graduation, this was the first draft for which he was eligible. References External links *NBA.com: Draft 2009 *ESPN Draft Coverage ESPN.com Category:National Basketball Association Draft